Famous Demigods
by Foxtrot-2-November
Summary: These are chapters dedicated to famous demigods who lived. There will be both Greek and Roman demigods. Some chapters will involve clear-sighted mortals.
1. Chapter 1

The Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus give us examples of famous people being demigod like George Washington being a son of Athena and Archimedes being a son of Hephaestus. So what if move famous people are children of the gods?

I do not own PJO and HoO.


	2. Alvin York

**Name: Colonel Alvin (Sergeant York) Cullum York**

**Lived: December 13, 1887 to September 2, 1964**

**Godly Parent: Hades**

**His Importance to History: **

**Alvin Cullum York****, known also by his rank, ****Sergeant York****, was one of the most decorated American soldiers in ****World War I****. He received the ****Medal of Honor**** for leading an attack on a ****German****machine gun**** nest, taking 32 machine guns, killing 28 German soldiers and capturing 132 others. This action occurred during the U.S.-led portion of the ****Meuse-Argonne Offensive**** in ****France**** in 1918, which was part of a broader ****Allied**** offensive masterminded by Marshal ****Ferdinand Foch**** to breach the ****Hindenburg line**** and make the opposing German forces surrender.**

The year was 1899, the powers of Europe were getting tense. There was speak of war. But our story takes place with a 12 year old boy named Alvin. Alvin had just run away from home and was being guided by Hades from Tennessee to Camp Half-Blood, New York. After fighting his way he found himself with a satyr in New Jersey. He was safely escorted to camp where he finally collapsed out of exhaustion. Alvin woke up in a room that looked like a hospital room except there were 20 beds in this large room. The son of Hades pushed himself up and walked out to the porch of the large house he was in. He looked around and was amazed to see kids, oldest being 20 and youngest being 7, doing archery and fighting with swords and other weapons. Then he remembered his dagger! He checked his back pocket to find his trusty black dagger right where he thought it was.

"Hello there" an old voice said.

Alvin turned to see middle-aged man in a wheel chair looking expertly at him.

"Umm…hello" he replied shyly.

"I bet you are wondering where you are." The man said.

"Yes sir" Alvin replied which was not like him as he was very impulsive and not usually polite when he was confused. Then things got real confusing when the man started standing up until he was a centaur.

"My name is Chiron, Immortal Trainer of Heroes." The man said.

Saying that Alvin was surprised was an understatement. "You're a myth though"

Chiron looked at Alvin and said "Am I Alvin Cullum York?" he did not know how the man knew his middle name, but kept quiet. "The monsters you fought on the way up here were myths to? No my boy the Greek gods and monsters are real."

"Ok I get it, now what is this place?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood."

-LINE BREAK-

So Alvin was being led by Chiron through camp while Chiron was explaining what the camp was. After Chiron was done explaining a symbol glowed over his head. The symbol was a black helm.

"What does that mean?" Alvin asked.

"It means you are a son of Hades, god of the underworld." Chiron responded. "Since Hades does not have a cabin here, you shall be put in the Hermes cabin."

"Why does Hades not have a cabin here?" Alvin asked.

"He is not an Olympian god."

"That does not mean he should not have a cabin."

"I agree with you, but the gods don't."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the Hermes cabin Alvin opened the door to see a kid with blonde hair duck and him to get apple pie in the face.

"Whoops" someone said. "Sorry"

"Great, I just love apple pie" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Hermes or undetermined?" another asked.

"Neither, he is a son of Hades" Chiron announced. Then all eyes were on Alvin as he walked into the cabin. "Good luck son, I will check on you later."

A large burly boy with blonde hair and brown eyes came over to Alvin and said "Welcome to the Hermes cabin. I am Mike Callahan, son of Hermes." He put out his hand.

"I am Alvin York." He said as he shook the boy's hand.

-LINE BREAK-

Alvin and Mike became the best of friends after a week. Sadly Alvin was bullied by other demigods because of him being a son of Hades. After 3 months he decided enough was enough. He talked to Mike and they agreed on doing something drastic. They packed their bags, wrote a note for Chiron and left. Chiron found the note and brought all the demigods together to announce what the note said.

"A note was found in the big house today," Chiron announced. "It was written by Alvin York, son of Hades and Mike Callahan, son of Hermes. It says that because children of Hades are not respected and bullied that they have left to prove Alvin was a worthy demigod. It says they will not return until they have proven themselves. Let us pray that they stay safe."

-LINE BREAK-

The year is 1917. It has been 18 years since Alvin and Mike left. At ages 30 for Alvin and 33 for Mike they were drafted into the US Army to go over to Europe to fight the Germans and their allies. At first Alvin thought that going to Europe to fight mortals was a bad idea. Then he heard about how monsters liked to join in mortal wars from Mike. Then he decided why not. So they went to war.

-LINE BREAK-

The day was October 8, 1918. It's been a year of fighting through the war for glory against monsters. So far he found out that lead bullets do fine against monsters, but you need multiple shots to kill the monsters. Alvin and Mike are now Corporals. During an advance by Alvin, Mike, and his battalion against a hill, 32 machine guns started firing at them. They hit the ground for cover. Alvin looked over to see something that hurt him badly. There lying down was Mike…with half his head blown off by machine gun fire. He looked at the enemies and saw there were a lot of soldiers and saw a bunch of monsters. He ran to the flank of the hill with 6 men following him. They headed up the hill and captured the headquarters, killing some monsters. He left the men behind to guard the prisoners while moving up to captured the machine gun nest. He fired all his ammo killing all the monsters and some mortals. The Germans finally surrendered and were led down the hill back behind friendly lines to a POW camp. Alvin wanted to roll up into a ball and cry for the lost of his best friend, but decided instead to fight for him.

-LINE BREAK-

After fighting for 2 years, at the age of 32, Alvin returned to Camp Half-Blood with the uniform of a Sergeant on with the Medal of Honor on the uniform and a casket with the body of the son of Hermes. He looked down at the valley in sadness, time to see Chiron. He walked up the big house with the casket rolling on a table behind him. He left it at the steps of the big house and went up and knocked on the door. Chiron came out and was met with the emotionless face of Sergeant Alvin C. York.

"Welcome ba-"Chiron started saying until he noticed the casket. "Mike?"

"KIA" Alvin replied sadly.

"I will call a meeting for all the campers." Chiron said. "Come inside and rest."

Alvin did what he said until he finally came back out to find all the demigods there waiting for him.

"I am back for the war," Alvin started. "Many demigods before you insulted me for being the son of Hades. They said I was evil and not trustworthy. Well I ask I fought my way through a war with a fellow demigod to prove not all children of Hades are bad. I am going to ask for 1 favor from the Hermes cabin. Hermes cabin, you will make a shroud for my best friend and one the greatest children of Hermes, Mike Callahan."

"We promise to do our best on the shroud and we welcome you back Alvin." Said a older camper from the Hermes cabin.

"Back to your activities warriors, except you Hermes cabin. You get the day off to make the shroud." Chiron said. Everybody left and I turned around to say thank you to Chiron.

"Let's get through the day shall we?" Chiron said.

-LINE BREAK-

At the end of the day, a shroud worthy of the gods was burned for the son of Hermes. For the rest of Alvin's life he trained demigods how to wield a dagger and become skilled with it. Every night he would sleep in peace to know children of Hades were now respected.


End file.
